


Not Quite Therapy But Close Enough

by Zcassiandra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Sometimes you just need to have a good cry with your old teacher, The closest thing to therapy a ninja's gonna get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zcassiandra/pseuds/Zcassiandra
Summary: All Sasuke needs to do is escape. Running into Kakashi-sensei doesn't help with that plan.Therapeutic crying session ensues.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 29
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Not Quite Therapy But Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blank__king](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank__king/gifts).



Sasuke is running, trying to escape after the disaster that was his attack on the Five Kate Summit. He's already fought more people than he intended, he just needs to get out and then he's scot free. He zips around the next corner and runs right into Kakashi.  _ Of all people, I had to run into. Fuck. _ "Kakashi-sensei."

"Sasuke." 

The two stare at each other, neither giving an inch.

"You look tired." Sasuke is taken aback by the statement, the _ concern.  _ "We need to talk. I promise I won't stop you from leaving afterwards." Sasuke is suspicious but nods to his old teacher. Kakashi smiles softly and leads the way to an empty room.

The air is awkward again, Sasuke fiddles with his sword, debating on drawing it and escaping.

"I heard about Itachi." Sasuke violently flinches. "By that reaction, it wasn't as satisfying as you thought it would be."

"No. It wasn't. Turns out he did everything for fucking Konoha." Kakashi hums.

"Is that so? And you attacked Danzo because?"

"IT WAS HIS FUCKING FAULT!" Sasuke growls out. "Danzo was the reason Itachi did what he did! Why he left me alone!" Sasuke’s crying now, the emotions screaming out in the presence of someone safe. Kakashi is in front of him instantly, arms wrapped around him. Sasuke struggles pathetically against him before giving up, his own arms wrapping tightly around his teacher. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Kakashi rubs circles on Sasuke’s back, a hand in his hair holding him close. "You haven't been alone in a long time Sasuke." Sasuke sobs into his shoulder. "You still have us, even if you think you've driven us away. Naruto and Sakura miss you desperately. You have your friends. You're my kid, all three of you are. It felt like I lost a lung when you left kiddo. I would kill to have the three of you in my arms right now." Sasuke wasn't prepared for this knowledge and sobs harder.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm sorry!" Kakashi runs his hand through Sasuke’s hair gently, soothing noises escaping him.

"It's not your fault kiddo, it's Orochimaru's. And as much as I would love for you to come home right now, I know you're not ready." Sasuke nods his head into Kakashi’s neck. 

"Soon. I can come home soon, promise. I just need to finish something first." Sasuke pulls back, staring up at Kakashi, determination flashing in his eyes.

"Take your time kiddo, home's not going anywhere. I'm just glad you're safe. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after Itachi." Kakashi pulls Sasuke back into a hug and feels his kid's hands clench his jacket.

Eventually Sasuke stops crying and they pull away from each other. "Go. You have things to do, people to kill and bodies to hide. Be careful and stay safe." Sasuke doesn't respond, he just hugs Kakashi again quickly and leaves, moving swiftly.

_ Thank you Kakashi-sensei, I'll be home soon. Promise. _


End file.
